


Life wasn't fair

by quirkycurlygirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirkycurlygirl/pseuds/quirkycurlygirl
Summary: Life had never been fair for Millie. She didn't expect it to chang now. She was wrong...





	Life wasn't fair

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to let me know what you guys think of my first posted fic. Be warned this is NOT beta' d, all mistakes are my own, and trolls will be ignored!

Life wasn’t fair. It never had been. Millie had known it since she was a small child and she took after her father’s side of the family instead of her mother’s like her other siblings. She was the youngest of four, the other three already in Hogwarts when she arrived. The only bright-side to having a large frame and blue-black hair instead of a svelte frame and strawberry-blonde hair was that no one could say she was a bastard. Apparently she was a dead ringer for her grandmother as a child. There was some small hope that she would turn out a beauty like her grandmother who was infamous for her good looks. The pureblood gossips would gleefully point out to each other how much she took after the Bulstrode side and wasn’t it suspect that her other siblings didn’t… So, she already had two strikes against ever fitting in, her looks and her name. Honestly, who thought saddling child with the name Millicent Euphegenia Bulstrode was a good idea?

And finally he third strike against her was that she was clever. While the other girls at the enforced tea parties gossiped about shoes and clothes and later boys, Millie desperately wanted to converse with someone about the latest Potions Monthly or the newest astronomical discovery. Sadly, more often than not Millie found herself on the fringes, not quite ostracized as the pureblood girls were far too polite for that, but not wholly welcomed either. 

Things improved slightly when she got to Hogwarts and was sorted into Slytherin. A simple excuse of trying to be better than her siblings earned understanding looks and she got on splendidly with her studies. Her professors were always happy to answer her questions when she lingered after class. Still, it was lonely. She had thought to make friends with another girl who was also painfully smart despite all her hand-waving and brash Gryffindor-ness. The poor girl couldn’t seem to help wearing her heart on her sleeve and her emotions on her face, something Millie had trained herself out of years ago. 

Before she could make any headway past polite greetings there was some debacle with a troll and then the Granger girl was thick as thieves with Potter and Weasley. Perhaps if Millie had been sorted into Gryffindor (or any other house really) she might have forged ahead. She could have been friends with a Gryffindor, even a muggleborn one if there was a reason for it but not with a blood traitor and Potter of all people. What little peace she had wrought for herself was not worth the risk. 

Dutifully she wrote home to her parents once a week and her mother would occasionally write back with news of her latest event (the woman was on more charity boards than a Malfoy). At the end of the year she hadn’t made any true friends but hadn’t felt quite as bad as she did. 

On the last day of class her head of house pulled her aside and said that she had set a record for the amount a points a first year had accrued beating Granger by a couple of points and that she would receive a commendation for it. It would be sent home in a letter to her parents. It was hard not to beam at her dour professor but she managed it. She could see the pride in his eyes when he sent her off with a quiet “Well done”. Then it was the end of the year feast where a victory from Slytherin was snatched away at the last minute. Millie wanted to cry. Life was certainly not fair. She felt the bitter tang of disappointment lashing at the back of her throat and a heavy weight settled on her chest.

Summer break was hard. She pasted a smile on her face and kept to herself as much as she was allowed. The letter of commendation never came. Millie knew it wouldn’t. Everything hurt. Sometimes she imagined that the pain of disappointment felt like it had crept from a weight on her shoulders down to her hips or the block in her throat that was absolutely not held back tears thank you very much radiated into her upper back.   
One day she woke up with lightning marks on her hips, grapefruits on her chest, and blood on her sheets. Her mother gave her a distracted smile and an airy “It happens to all women eventually my dear. Bit early for you but still I suppose you’ll manage it soon enough.” Millie wasn’t entirely sure what her mother meant but knew better than to ask. “Mother may I go visit Grand-mere?” He mother waved her off, “Whatever you like Millie.”

Millie loved staying with her grandmother. She was from a very prestigious and wealthy Italian family and her marriage into the Bulstrode family was what brought their star back on the rise. She was notoriously scandalous yet still managed to follow every silly little rule society pressed on her. People still spoke of how beautiful she had been back in her heyday. Millie still thought she was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. More often than not her grandmother’s was the only place she felt safe enough to be wholly and unapologetically herself.


End file.
